Researchers have different abilities and knowledge with respect to finding data. There are many query languages, programming languages, tools and other mechanisms that researchers can use to find relevant data.
One such query language is SPARQL, which is standardized and thus used directly to compose queries, or by many tools that help users compose queries. However, a significant amount of data including medical/clinical data is maintained in a format that many querying languages including SPARQL are unable to access.